1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of attaching a separable bottom end stop to a pair of slide fastener stringers having a pair of rows of helically coiled coupling elements supported on and along one sides of a pair of stringer tapes.
2. Prior Art
One well known type of separable bottom end stop comprises a box member and a pin member both made of metal or plastic material, the members being secured in gripping engagement with element-free edges of a pair of slide fastener stringer tapes. The attached pin member and pin part of the box member have lower portions projecting beyond the surfaces of the stringer tapes. When this type of bottom end stop is used on a slide fastener having helically coiled coupling elements sewn to upper sides of the stringer tapes, the projecting lower portions of the bottom end stop lie in the way of the bottom wing of the slider that is slidable along the flat reverse sides of the stringer tapes. Thus, the movement of the slider becomes arrested or very sluggish as the slider comes into abutment with the projecting portions of the box and pin members.
In order to rectify this problem, it is known to form as by injection-molding the pin member and the pin part of the box member on only one side of the stringer tapes thereby avoiding the formation of the projections that would otherwise interfere with the slider as it approaches the bottom end stop. The one-sided bottom end stop however is relatively weak in bonding strength and cannot withstand rough usage over a long period of time.